


（abo的乔米）

by 74lingcc



Series: （abo）jondami [5]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Other, Underage Sex, 米O乔A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （abo的乔米）（没有年龄操作）（是h后的对话）（很色的乔纳森，大家都超级ooc）（避雷注意）





	（abo的乔米）

* * *

他根本就不想放他去上学，omega的发情期不应该只有三天，乔纳森想要更多，可是罗宾拥有自制力，达米安应该在第四天的早晨去学校报道，接着他的晚上便可以参与夜巡。

即使他现在被他的alpha搞得十分狼狈。

“停止你的愚蠢行为！”

达米安在洗第三次澡，他身上的信息素足以激怒整个学校的alpha，乔纳森的基因过于霸道了，毫不忌讳的威慑，肆无忌惮的展示他的强大，而他则会被那些想着爬上更好地位的omega所窃窃私语，说他利用韦恩的身份得到一个好丈夫。

去他妈的alpha，达米安恼怒得要死，乔纳森就这样浑身赤裸的站在浴室门口，宇宙时间让他成为一个17岁的青少年，下面可观壮大的器官却在不识廉耻的坚硬着，他用视线去舔舐正在清洗身上精ye的达米安，那个13岁的小家伙里面被他撑得满涨，所以他只能发泄在他的胸口上，这些数量足以达米安怀孕五回，可是他的小朋友只是因为消化不良而撑得打嗝。

“这不公平，达米安...我们氪星人可是能在房间呆上一个月...”

alpha摇摇头，觉得根本就不满足，他的老二想要他继续进去那个他喜欢的又窄又暖的洞，达米安这么小的被他按在身下，omega的气味几乎被掩盖到没有。

“记住你的混血儿身份，乔。”

达米安现在已经被那种氪星人的信息素弄到闻不出别的味道了。

“给我适应地球规矩。”

该死，他今晚不确定能不能单独夜巡，为什么还是洗不干净这个家伙的味道。

“不！”

乔纳森可怜兮兮，但是他已经不是10岁那种可爱样子了，所以在达米安眼中只是一个青少年在装模作样，英俊的脸透露欲望跟渴求，看着就觉得腰在发酸。

“我想要你，达米安，你可是我的omega.....”

身为支配者的alpha感觉十分委屈，omega是他的，他根本就不想让被他弄得这样可爱的达米安出去见人，小罗宾的嘴角被他操红，脖子跟身体还有吻痕跟手印，这个omega已经变得可以适应乔纳森了，他柔软又虚弱，下面的生殖腔能容纳alpha的侵犯。

“保持理智，塞缪尔，别在这种时候出现返祖现象。”

陷入发情期的alpha很容易被本能支配，他们总会像野兽那样为了自己的雌性去斗争，而omega则会被影响，去为他们的alpha筑巢。

该死的，达米安已经想要偷窃乔纳森的衣服去上学了，即使他已经被alpha的信息素填满。

“我能陪你上学什么的...达米安，我就在你的附近看着你。”

这个不满足的小超人想要看着他的omega寻求一点安慰，他真想把他的小达米安抱在怀里，不想放出去。

罗宾被alpha的话弄得打了个冷颤，即使他不需要在课堂认真，但是被一个炙热的alpha视线看得在课室里硬起来，那样也太丢脸了，一个随时随地能发情的omega会遭受各种不友善的帮助，但达米安会唾弃这种行为。

“想都别想！如果你是老二冷静不下来！我建议你去火星冷静一下脑子。”

时间快到了，乔纳森只能很哀怨的在他们的基地里等着达米安回来，而达米安则因为氪星人的信息素遭遇各种麻烦，不停的有alpha因为那种挑衅味道陷入困境，还有别的omega露骨的询问他的伴侣的强壮程度。

“你能听到的吧，乔纳森。”

达米安翻了个白眼，搭上乔纳森的频道。

“我不介意你多几个omega。”

他才站了半天，腿就开始发软。该死的没节制的未成年人。

“我介意！”

罗宾怎么可以这样薄情呢！

“你快回来吧，我都已经在你房间你筑巢了。”

一个alpha在做omega的行为，让乔纳森感到羞愧，他看着达米安那件小小的红色制服，脸红红的继续动作。

“！？！”

达米安一瞬间就明白发生什么事情了，他气得咬牙切齿，等着回去怎么斥骂那个混血儿。

希望他的制服没有被败坏完毕。

 

【end】


End file.
